Athletes constantly explore new training techniques for improving their athletic performance, with emphasis upon those athletic characteristics of interest to their field. In many sports, such as track and field events, speed and power are of particular importance. Hence, training tools and techniques which focus upon these characteristics of the athlete are of particular interest.
In the early 80's Soviet athletes became quite dominant in certain track and field events, such as the pole vault. At least within the pole vault event, the Soviet athletes dominance was attributed to their speed and power upon the runway. Such speed and power was a direct consequence of their unorthodox training methods, which included jump squats as a core training tool. Jump squats involve the use of a bar and weights placed upon the shoulders of the athlete (similar to regular squats). With this weight in place, the athlete simply jumped as high as possible for ten to twenty repetitions per set and repeats this exercise multiple sets. Typically, these athletes utilized more than 200 pounds while performing jump squats. This training technique proved quite successful in improving their speed and power. However, jump squats brought with it certain extremely undesirable side effects. Particularly, the exercise created tremendous spinal compression each time the athlete landed. This is due to the substantial downward momentum generated by the weight as the athlete returned to the ground. This momentum produced a tremendous force upon the athlete's lower back and hips. Thus, extended use of jump squats fatigued, and produced problems, within the athlete's lower back and hips. Over time, these problems were so substantial as to outweigh any benefits achieved with respect to quickness and power.
Thus, a need remains within the industry to provide an exercise which affords the advantages of jump squats, without damaging the athlete's back.